


Can't help Falling in love

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Cute, EngScot, England x Scotland, Fluff, Human AU, I cried while writing this, Love these babies so much, M/M, Real jesus tears, ScotEng, Scotland x England, Song fic, proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair can't help falling in love with Arthur, and he does something about it. And he plans it to a perfect T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help Falling in love

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._

Arthur was washing the dishes, hair pinned back from having it grown out to long this month, not wanting to go by his cousins barber shop. He wiped his rather itchy head with his arm and half of the rubber gloves he was wearing. He should have washed these last night, but had been too tired to do so. Now he was stuck cleaning off the parts that had latched on the plates over the night from their leftover stew. 

_But I, can't help Falling in love with you._

Arthur had been too concentrated on what he was doing to notice the taxi that had pulled up in his drive way. The driver came to his door, ringing the bell. Arthur looked up and out of the window, raising a brow at the car in his driveway. He hadn't called for a taxi. Maybe the fellow just needed directions. 

Taking off his gloves and putting the sponge aside he fixed his hair before answering the door. 

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?_

"Mr. Kirkland?" The taxi man said with an ever so cheery smile. 

"Um.. Yes?" He answered feeling confused. 

"I insist you come with me sir. You have a destination to be at." He said as if they were long time aquantences. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't call for a taxi... There must be some misunderstanding." Arthur shook his head, trying to be polite. 

The driver shook his head and kept up his genuine smile. Like a secretive grin almost. "You are Arthur Quenby Kirkland, correct?"

Arthur gripped the door, feeling a bit nervous now. He nodded, ready to close the door. "Yes.. That's me. But how do you know my name?"

_If I can't help, falling in love with you._

"Your boyfriend told me to come get you." He said. "Allistair Graham. He's waiting for you, we mustn't be late. Time is of the essence." He said. 

Arthur stood there a minute. Ugh, Allistair was doing something cutsie and romantic again wasn't he? That idiot. Well, he had planned to go to a fancy party with him this evening, so Allistair had probably thought getting Arthur a taxi was like sending a horse drove carriage. 

Arthur sighed, giving in. "Alright. Lead the way then."

 _Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be.  


"I hope you don't mind my radio. It's stuck on a famous Elvis station for some darn reason." The driver said as he got into the taxi, starting up the car and the first thing Arthur hear was.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you."_

"It's quite alright. This song isn't terrible." Arthur smiled as they started on and Arthur mouthed the words of the slightly familiar song. Watching out the window with a sigh, wondering where exactly he was going. 

_"Like a river flows,_  
Surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things were meant to be." 

The car stopped and Arthur raised a brow as he got out. They hadn't gone far down the road at all. Just to an old shop that was near to being run down. Arthur had shopped there once upon a time... Now that he thought about it that's where he had met Allistair.

He heard a stereo and saw one as he came into the store. A crowd of people had formed and they were singing along with the song. Arthur felt his heart beat with question as somehow he got to where the singer was. 

Said singer, ginger and his boyfriend, looked straight at him.

"Take my hand. Take my whole life too." He sang happily, a smile on his face. 

Arthur swallowed thickly and wrung his hands in his shirt as Allistair swayed back and forth, singing.

"'Cause I, can't help, falling in love with you~  
"  
The crowd was singing the song at this point, the stereo music only being background noise as Allistair approached Arthur. Arthur looked at him only half confused before he slowly got down on one knee, pulling out a small box.

Arthur felt his heart beating, probably missing a few as the crowd seemed to sing out the last verses.

"Falling in love with you~" they all cheered as Allistair opened the box to Arthur, looking him dead in the eye. 

"Arthur," he said in an obviously nervous voice, "will ye marry me?"

Arthur's face couldn't get any redder and he finally breathed inward in a happy stupid sob. Nodding quickly, unable to even make words with his mouth at this point. 

The crowd cheered loudly as Allistair grinned, slipping the ring on the others finger and kissed him lovingly.  
Arthur was crying from being so overwhelmed by the others sappiness, but loving it so much in the end. Leaning against him he sobbed out an 'idiot' towards the other. 

Allistair had to rub at his own eyes, trying not to cry from his previous nervousness and present overwhelming joy. 

The crowd quieted and Allistair looked down at Arthur who looked up at him as he sang one more verse softly.  
"But I, can't help, falling in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried real Jesus tears while writing this. I was gonna draw the last parts but I can't rlly draw so I finally made a song fic about it. I see Arthur as being a huge romantic dork but tries to act like he's not, while Allistair isn't usually all that into romantic stuff but he does romantic things a lot because he knows that Arthur likes that kind of thing. Also, Can't help Falling in love is one of my favourite songs- especially the 21 pilots cover. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And until next time! Try not to cry lmao.


End file.
